Elemental Confessions (Revised)
by Gamer Katie
Summary: Red and Green... They're opposite colors, yet the two who wear them don't seem very different from one-another. (Takes place after Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, the Ninjas still have Destiny's Bounty, and the cover has been changed to mine.)
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Thoughts

The stars and the single moon illuminated the dark sky as the blonde stared up at it in thought. He sighed, still deep in his thoughts and settling onto his memories he had. Although the boy's thoughts were simply filled by someone. A certain someone..._in red. _The boy adorned in green couldn't help but smile at his thoughts.

The young Garmadon continued grinning, but then sighing. _'Sheesh, I feel like a girly schoolgirl daydreaming about her prince charming.' _He chuckled lightly, hoping to try to brush off the thoughts. Although his attempts were futile as his thoughts continued to pile on like his comic books put in chronological order.

Lloyd growled, _'Why can't these thoughts just stop?!'_ He cried out mentally. _'He's a guy for crying out loud!...A not-so-bad looking guy...with sharp, spiky brunette hair...and a pair of husky, gold eyes...' _The green adorned boy growled once again at his thoughts being carried off. _'Okay, so he's a handsome guy and all, but... he won't look towards me like that... I should know by now.'_

* * *

Unknown to him, the said fire ninja was observing him from the bridge window. Anyone can call him a stalker all they liked, but who can blame him for observing the teenager?

_'Boys shouldn't be __that__ cute-looking.' _Kai stated mentally, smirking lightly. _'Yet... Lloyd is.' _He continued observing, taking note at the features he had. How the natural blonde hair seem to reflect in the moonlight. Sure Kai couldn't see the other's eyes, but he knew they were a shade of hypnotizing red.

The brunette sighed, knowing better. _'I should know he doesn't like me like that, especially by now.'_ With that thought, he took one last glance, noticing Lloyd, with his face in hands. Kai would go ask if he was alright, but it was obvious he wasn't. Kai sighed once more, looking down at his feet before leaving the bridge, heading into his room.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Hello again. Nice to type to you all again. I finally managed to get out of writer's block.**_

_**Word count (excluding Author's Note): Three-hundred twenty-one.**_

_**Well the numbers shouldn't matter much in any active imagination at all.**_

_**Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoyed. Any flames you have, Kai will gladly use. Have a nice morning/afternoon/day/night/evening.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring Tactics

_**Author's Note: **_**_Hello again, everyone._**

**_First of all, I would like to say "Thank you" to the two new followers: ArtemisGriffin and Lidy Garmadon (Also, Lidy Garmadon, thank you for placing this fanfic in your 'Favorites'.)_**

**_Secondly, Isla-Robin-295, thank you for the review. I'm not one to write Romance very much, I'm better at Suspense and Action. I can RP Romance just fine, but I never write it out too often._**

**_Thirdly, I forgot to say that I do _****_not_****_ own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu... _****_(Otherwise, I would have a Ninjago hug pillow or plush toy.)_**

**_Anyways, Read on and enjoy._**

* * *

"Man, I hate Sunrise exercise." Jay exclaimed to the others, while Cole and Kai rolled their eyes.

"Jay, we already know that by now. Must you keep on like this?" Zane inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Cole replied, "Well Zane, that's just Mouth of Lightning for you."

The blue ninja of lightning huffed and crossed his arms. Kai chuckled lightly, although his thoughts were trailing into his own train of thoughts. By then, he couldn't hear what the others were commenting.

"Although I must ask, has anyone seen Lloyd this morning?" Zane interrogated.

"I haven't. Cole, have you?" Jay answered.

"Nope. Kai, what about you? You've been quiet." Cole cross-examined.

Kai only shook his head, "No... I haven't."

"You had made a pause there." Jay spotted out.

"I was just thinking for a moment." The crimson ninja countered, "You know if I actually had seen Lloyd or not."

The others were about to ask until someone interrupted.

"Okay what did I do now?" Lloyd smirked lightly.

Kai flashed a smile for a millisecond, before letting it disappear as fast as it came. He was thankful that the others didn't notice, but he secretly hoped that the green-adorned ninja did.

"You had done nothing wrong Lloyd. We were mostly inquiring each other if one of us has seen you this morning." Zane answered Lloyd's question.

Lloyd replied, " I was just out for a stroll. Had to, you know, clear my thoughts."

"I don't blame you. I mean after all you did get kicked out of boarding school, try to follow your ex-dark lord's footsteps in trying to take over Ninjago with the Serpentine, had to live with us, bear a heavy weight of the world, sacrifice your own childhood for us -..." Jay began explaining before being interrupted.

"Alright, he gets the idea, Jay. A lot has happened while he was here." Kai interrupted.

"Well, hot under the collar much?" Jay smirked.

Kai just rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly.

"Well before this argument get any worse, Kai's right. Lloyd did go through a lot more than we possibly have and all any of us want to do is just relax for one day at least." Cole added.

"And a tranquil day, you will get." Sensei Wu intervened in time, walking onto the deck.

"Really, Sensei?" Lloyd perked up.

"After this day of training, of course."

"God dam-!"

"No cursing!" Wu immediately whacked his staff onto his nephew's head, "I already had to deal with your father's language. He and I will not tolerate hearing that language from you, young nephew."

Lloyd bowed his head in apology, "Yes Sensei."

The younger brother of the ex-dark lord nodded before announcing, "Now then, if training is done today, I'll gladly allow you to have tomorrow off, but do not be too eager."

"Yes, Sensei." They responded, bowing respectfully to him, before their teacher left.

So, training did begin with Zane and Cole working on hand-to-hand combat, although it seemed like they were conversing while doing so, Jay practicing flips; he might as well find a way to go against gravity, and that left two other ninjas. Those ninjas being Kai and Lloyd.

"Sparring practice?" Lloyd suggested.

"I'm not one to say 'no' you know?" Kai replied, getting into his stance.

Lloyd smirked lightly, following into his stance. They stood in place for a moment, before Kai went in for the first hit. The golden master immediately noticed, blocking the fire ninja's attempted hit, and striking back. Every strike would end up being blocked or dodged... That is until the red ninja took in the other's details... Lloyd was panting in puffs of air, a tint of red from exhaustion, a sheen of sweat glistening against his forehead from heat, and eyes still full of determination. The green-turned gold Ninja noticed his opponent being distracted, before pouncing and pinning him to the ground.

"I win." Lloyd said

Kai didn't respond for a moment, but smirked, kicking Lloyd off, "Not happening."

"Oh please, Kai. You were distracted, I saw my chance and took advantage of -" He was suddenly interrupted from his explanation.

"I'm sorry. What was that now?" Kai smirked down to him, pinning him in place.

Lloyd growled lowly, blushing lightly at this position. Kai's strong hands, pinning his wrists at the side of his head and the said fire ninja seated between his legs. Kai noticed this and stood up, lending a hand to help Lloyd up. The other took the hand, standing up with him.

"Another round?" Kai asked the other.

"Yeah. I wasn't exactly sure who did win there." Lloyd nodded, adding reason.

The fire ninja quickly glanced around. Everyone seemed caught up in their own part of training. _'Good, no one noticed.' _He thought, getting into stance again.

* * *

_**A/N: ****Longer chapter than first one... That's good. Hopefully you enjoyed. Please review if you'd like and thank for taking your time to read. Have a nice day/night.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Simply Bonding

**_Author's Note: _****_I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long. I've just been so distracted by other things that I couldn't think of a way to continue this. If this is out, you probably heard that I'll also be working on _**_Destiny's Bounty _**_. Yeah, it'll take longer for me to continue _**_Elemental Confessions __**I'll have to somehow keep this timeline without having it being mixed up with the other seasons.**_

_**I will tell you that there will be plot soon. You should know that when I type, I type as I go. Right now, we're only having some adorable fluffy nonsense. X3. I'd like to thank those who kept following this story and to those who reviewed *cough.* More like demanded *cough* for me to continue.**_

_**Anyways, I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear me rant on, so how about I get this started?**_

_**In 3...**_

_**2..**_

_**1.**_

* * *

It took hours of treacherous training before Sensei called it off. The moment he did, Jay practically collasped to the ground. The others laughed at him. For Kai, he took the open opportunity to tease him.

"Man, how are you going to protect my little sis if all you're gonna do is collasp and lay down?" Kai smirked.

"Oh bery vunny." Jay muffled against the floor board.

"I'm sorry. What? We don't speak 'muffled against the floor', Jay."

"I said, 'oh, very funny' Kai." Jay answered, sitting up.

The lightning ninja crossed his arms and huffed in a pout.

"Here I thought Lloyd is the one that pouts." Cole commented, recieving a "hey" from the said Green Ninja."But obviously Jay's worse."

"I AM NOT, DIRTCLOD!"

"Yes you are, Zaptrap."

The argument tossed back and forth. Kai only sighed and shook his head before noticing a certain ninja leave the room. The mix of gold and green caught his eye. He was sure that the maroon eyes flickered his way, but he could've been wrong. The door silently closed behind the Golden Ninja. The red fire elemental stayed back for a moment, making sure the others were distracted, before following after his trail. Looking between rooms, his golden eyes scan around.

It wasn't long before he caught the blonde haired teen sitting on the couch. Lloyd's head tilted downward. Kai raised an eyebrow at that. Carefully, he snuck over to him, eyeing his prey like a spiky-haired tiger. Right before he could pounce onto him, a voice caught him off guard.

"I already know you're there, Kai. You might as well stop what you're doing." The feminine husk told Kai that the voice belonged to the one in front of him.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Kai taunted.

Lloyd didn't answer. He only shook his head and sighed in response. Kai took a seat next to him, but enough to give Lloyd his space. The silence grew tense. Kai kept glancing towards the other. _'Hmm... He does look better up close..' _Kai thought, scooting over slightly before stopping himself. _'Easy there, Kai.. Don't want to spook him or anything.' _He couldn't get himself to look away this time. He watched as Lloyd hunched over, having his elbows on his knees and his head in hands. His blonde hair obscured his face, maroon eyes darkened, his breathing was steady. He shifted a little uncomfortably on the couch.

Kai noticed the small, yet near obvious details. "Hey. Are you alright?"

When Kai didn't get an answer, it made him feel a little more worried. He questioned once more.

"Is something wrong?"

This time he got a mumble as an answer. In an attempt to hear him better, he scooted closer to Lloyd. The said blonde boy noticed and shifted slightly, trying his best not to seem flustered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

Even though Kai wasn't close, Lloyd could've swore he felt his breath against his cheek.

The green ninja sighed and responded, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just... thinking."

Kai pressed on, asking, "About what?"

Once again, he didn't get a response. Lloyd stayed silent as he sat up, scooting away slightly. This made Kai think that he passed a line he shouldn't have. There was a line between respecting privacy and worry. If he worried too much, he would've looked like he was intruding on his privacy. If he did that, Lloyd could possibly react negatively... He didn't want that. He didn't want Lloyd to use his powers while being angry... nor did he want to lose his chance to-... Kai mentally shook his head. As much as Kai wanted to take his chance to sweep Lloyd off his feet, he couldn't just spook him off by being blunt honest.

Kai caught Lloyd glancing towards him. His maroon eyes occasionally flickering. Kai could tell he was deep in thought, but... with a ninja's trained eye, he also caught a glint of worry.. _'What would he be worried about?' _He wondered. He moved a little closer, this time, his hand gently brushing the other's fingers.

"Lloyd... please tell me what's wrong.." His voice was unusually soft. It didn't hold any sort of rashness or force... but it held a comforting gentleness Lloyd would like to hear more often.

Taking a deep breath and some thought, he spoke, "I just.. I don't like that... I'd have to go around all over Ninjago and get an award for saving it... I mean... I know it's awards and all but... something just..."

Kai would press on, but he had a feeling that Lloyd would answer it even if he didn't say anything and he was correct.

"Something just feels... missing. Like if I look at any of the awards, it feels like they wouldn't mean anything... that.. they would make me feel..."

The fire ninja sat there, anticipating for an answer. _'Feel?... Feel what?...' _Kai would guess word after word, but he didn't really expect Lloyd to finish the sentence.. let alone with-.

"They would just make me feel... _empty._"

Kai frowned slightly. Lloyd... doubting himself?.. Where's the Lloyd he knew?... Yes, Lloyd had doubts of fighting his father.. multiple times... but that was _before_ the final battle. Now here he was doubting about how a reward he _earned _made him feel. Kai could imagine Lloyd looking proud as he stood tall with medals around his neck, but... reality hit him the last second and Lloyd, even though he looked happy on the outside, he didn't know how he would feel on the inside.

Truth be told, Kai would be jealous that medals and trophies would soon be pressed close to Lloyd's clothed pale skin. _He _should be the one pressing close to him. _He _should be Lloyd's reward for saving the world. No matter what he did, he'd make sure to brighten Lloyd's life and he definitely would make certain that it would be _him_ rocking Lloyd's world... Mmm... Yeah... That'd definitely be something he would be sure of.

Kai's train of thought was once again interrupted but this time with an idea. He looked over to Lloyd, who looked down slightly. He scooted closer to him, sneaking a hand on top of Lloyd's.

"Hey Lloyd..." He gently spoke, "how about.. when you get back... we can go to that... festival?... You wanted to go last year, but we were just busy at the time... We both could go.. if you want."

Lloyd swallowed, glancing from his hand to Kai's golden eyes. He felt his face heat up as he began to feel a fluttering sensation in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, therefore he pursed his lips together. Feeling embarrassed, he looked away.

"You don't have to... if you don't want to." The fire ninja added. Lloyd could tell that Kai didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

He glanced back to their hands in thought. _'Is he... asking me out?' _He thought... The festival... It was the Sakura Festival, but they couldn't go because one they didn't really have much time, though Jay and Nya went, and two Lloyd was just getting used to his new body and he took his chances with training. He still remembered how he collasped after training for so long. The green ninja also remembered how Kai got so worried for him that he carried him into the shared bedroom. He didn't set him down on his cot, but Lloyd was set down on a mattress, _Kai's _mattress, no less. God.. He could still remember the warm cinnamon aroma.. The heat from Kai's chest and arms when he carried him... That small moment engraved in his mind. Now here he was, being asked out by the said fire ninja. At least he thinks so.

He felt himself heat up even more, if he wasn't blushing before then he was sure that he was blushing now. He watched Kai's hand slowly pull off of his. Giving an audible sigh, he slid his fingers between Kai's. He saw the fire ninja freeze as if he just used his ice powers on him at that very moment. Lloyd was sure that his face probably matched Kai's gi. The green ninja looked at their hands for a moment, before smiling softly and gazing up to Kai's face. His maroon eyes met with a pair of golden husky eyes.

The fire ninja kept in a chuckle when he saw Lloyd's flustered face, though pink dusted onto his cheeks when he saw a wet muscle peek through and moisten a pair of lips. Kai gazed back into the red eyes... Did they just turn into a wine color? He didn't know, but god if they are wine colored, he might as well drink them up before getting intoxicated. Kai heard Lloyd audibly breathe in before the green ninja spoke.

"I'd like that.."

Time froze for a moment before it returned to normal. Did he just... agree to go with him.. to the festival? Kai thought in disbelief. He wanted to repeat his question, but he felt that he already knew the answer. He didn't honestly think Lloyd would accept his inventation, but then again... could you blame the blondie for wanting to have a little fun? Kai knew he couldn't. He remembered that Lloyd let himself turn older, so he didn't have much of a childhood.

Kai still couldn't believe that Lloyd just accepted his invitation. Just to confirm it though, "You sure you want to go with me?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"What makes you think I'll know?" Kai smirked lightly.

They both shared a small chuckle. Kai sighed lowly and smiled softly. _'This is good.' _He thought. _'Now then, to the plan.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__**Again, I'm sorry for not updating this, I was just busy with Reality, projects, RPs and etc. I think you all know how that is. Anyways, I'm glad some people are following and reviewing on this fanfic. It's nice knowing people still enjoy works like this. *sighs.* I'm sorry but there's not really much to say except I hoped you enjoyed. Please review, favorite or follow to your own content. See ya either with **__Destiny's Bounty__** or **__ShortMetal OneShot Collection__** or even the next chapter to **__Elemental Confessions__**. Bye, bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Is Something Cooking?

**_Author's Note:_****_ Wooo! Another update! Would you look at that? I'm happy that this got plenty of more follows/favorites. I hope for more reviews though._**

**_I don't have much to rant about, but you can look at my other fanfics if you'd like to._**

**_Anyways, enjoy reading and please type your review below. Also, time to throw in another pairing._**

* * *

Time passed as the afternoon turned to a sunset, signaling that it was six o'clock post meridiem for the leader. He sighed softly and walked down the corridor. His footsteps kept their silence. The Earth Ninja remembered walking by the entertainment room and eavesdropping. He hadn't meant to do that. Really, he didn't... but his curiosity got the best of him. He listened to Kai and Lloyd. The fire ninja inquired the other if he could join him. Lloyd, surprisingly enough, agreed to.

The black ninja breathed in and out... Kai finally decided to man up a notch and ask Lloyd out... if he even did that. Yes, he knew of Kai's feelings for Lloyd. Well, he technically found out from a certain annoying, yet helpful blue bird. Honestly, if he doesn't keep his nose out of anyone's bussiness, he's going to mess with the wrong person one day... Then again, knowing Jay that won't stop him. Cole's steps came to a stop. He looked around, surprised that Jay hadn't popped out to mess with him.

His gaze turned towards the kitchen door before sliding it open silently. *Sigh* _There he is.._ He thought. His silver eyes connecting to the moving form inside the room. He carefully made his way in, closing the door behind him. Vanilla almost immediately hit his nose. Once it did, he inhaled before sighing softly, smiling very lightly. The man before him had his back turned to him. _That is definitely a... very.. lovely view._ He purred silently. It wasn't long before his perverted side popped up. **_Gotta admit, that's one nice ass. _**He blushed lightly and sighed. Damn him for thinking that.

He shouldn't be thinking that.. Especially about someone so.. innocent. **_Let's go. It won't hurt to surprise him... At least to him know that I'm here_**. Cole stood his ground for a moment before smirking very lightly. Carefully, he stalked closer, very silently. His prey wasn't paying any sort of attention. _He should know better by now. _With his hands up, he crept closer until he felt the cold aura. He placed his hands over the other's eyes. He smirked at the surprised 'oh' as he leaned into his ear. "Guess who, Frosty." He whispered, making his prey shiver slightly.

The other man could feel himself blush. He knew exactly who it was without needing to see him. A familiar warm aura and a much larger form would've been enough but the bakery aroma told him that this was his leader. He felt Cole press up against him, as if trying to make sure he wouldn't escape. Not that he wouldn't try, knowing how Cole had his super strength to aid him when needed. The ice ninja sighed before answering the other, "I suppose you are here for your cooking lesson, Cole?"

He kept silent, grinning as he heard his name slip pass the ice ninja's lips. His gaze went from Zane's slightly flustered face to his bare neck. _Hmm... He looks so soft... so untouched.. like freshly fallen snow. _As much as Cole wanted to ravage his neck like no tomorrow.. He just..couldn't. **_Aww.. but think of the kind of noises he'd make if he was nibbled and suckled on his neck.._** Man, tempting offer... definitely tempting.. Before the earth ninja did anything to the other, he pulled away and taking his hands off Zane's eyes. He had to keep his cool... _Just keep calm.. As much as you want to Cole.. You can't... **Not yet. **Quiet, you! _He mentally growled at his preverted mind. God, he hated himself for thinking such things about someone so close to him. Someone that's completely innocent... At least.. he thinks so.

"Yep. You got that right, Snowflake."

_Snowflake? _The ice ninja thought. He kept his gaze forward, feeling a little flustered before calming down. _It's merely a nickname Zane. It's nothing more._ The Nindroid thought. Surely, it meant nothing more than a simple play of words. The ice ninja calmed down as his blush faded away. Breathing in, he turned to a drawer. "You know you'll have to be clean while cooking." He said, pulling an apron out.

Cole stood for a moment, mentally chuckling at the pink apron. The bright frilly pink apron contrasted against the white clothing. It took him a moment before he grabbed an apron for himself. It was a plain gray one, but something to keep him clean none-the-less. "So... um... what should we.. make?" He ice ninja thought for a moment. Cole did needed to work on his cooking skills so..

Zane gave a taunting smile, "Well.. Since you have a stable relationship with the pots.. I suppose we could work on some clam chowder." Cole huffed and pouted, crossing his arms and mumbling. "I do not have a relationship with a pot." He sighed before chuckling, "I guess that could work." He nodded and watched Zane go to the cabinet. He immediately blushed at the sight the second Zane squatted to grab a pot. Cole rushed towards the sink, facing away from him. **_Aww~. You're no fun. _**Stupid, perverted mind. _**Hey, I am you and you know you're enjoying it too... Or are you lying to yourself and letting your body speak the truth? **_Cole looked downwards and felt even more flustered then before. Thank the Lord, he wore loose pants with a belt tied just about right... and that his apron gave an extra layer of concealment.

Dammit. Zane was in the same room and he just had to get a... stiff situation. He bit his lip as his perveted side spoke up. **_Go on... Take a look... You know you wanna._** Cole resisted. He just... couldn't do that... although it seemed that his body had a mind of its own. His head turned as his eyes gazed towards the Nindroid. Zane stood up slowly, though Cole could've swore he caught a sense of teasing. His hands gripped the edges of the counter. _Z-Zane... Do you.. have any idea.. what you're doing..? _Cole didn't understand. Zane must've known what he was doing but... he looked too innocent to do such a thing.

The next thing he knew he saw Zane turning to him. The nindroid's crystalline orbs connecting with his gray eyes. "Cole, are you alright?" He heard his name slip past the other's pale lips. He panted softly as his face heated up, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. W-why do you... ask?" _Fuck. _Cole cursed to himself when he stuttered. The Earth Ninja shifted as the other casually walked closer and placing a hand on his forehead. Cole felt even more flustered, feeling the Ice Ninja's cold hand. "Are you certain you're alright?" Zane asked.

Before Cole could even utter an answer, he felt the coolness of the Ice Ninja's lips pressing to his forehead. The Earth Ninja shifted and gripped the counter tightly, biting his lip. _Calm down... Calm down... You too, little buddy. _He mentally told himself. His instincts wanted to pin Zane on the countertop and just take him right then and there.. but his mind told him to push him away for his safety and for his own sanity. _**He's... so close though.. Just think.. close that small space and let him feel everything.**_ Cole audibly gulped.

"Strange." Zane pulled away from his forehead, "You don't have a fever, yet you're red." It took Cole a moment to realize that Zane only pressed his lips to his forehead just for a temperature check, seeing how the lips are more sensitive than hands.

"Zane, I told you.. I'm fine. I just.. I just.." Cole bit his lip.

"Just... what?" The Ice Ninja inquired.

The leader stayed silent, cursing to himself mentally. He practically just placed himself in an embarrassing position. The position he never thought to be in right now. He shifted slightly, blushing a little brighter, if it was possible. He breathed in, attempting to calm himself only to have futile results. _Oh Gods... The vanilla. _The savory aroma teased his nose and engraved in his mind. There was still a space between them. Cole couldn't help but gaze into the icy-blue orbs. It didn't take long before he fought the temptation to throw every bit of morality out of the window and just taste every bit of him. He clenched his jaw shut, fighting back a wince when he felt a _throbbing pain. _Damn him and his perverted side.

A cracking sound only caught him from getting deeper into his thoughts. "C-Cole.. The counter." He heard Zane's voice. His gaze turned to his hands. Gasping softly, he let go of the counter edge, seeing a few tiny splinters penetrating his skin but not deep enough to bleed. Shakily, he pulled his hands to his sides. "Cole... let me see them.."

"N-no. Zane, I'm fine. It's nothing really. It's just... a few splinters." Cole looked to his hands. A few was a bit of an understatement. There was a lot of them nearly covering both of his palms. They didn't hurt. It's just... just...

"Cole... please.. let me help." Zane's delicate hands touched the Earth Ninja's coarse palm. Cole froze on the spot. _His hands... They're soft...** I bet they would feel better... somewhere else. **_He huffed and growled. _SHUT UP!_

"Cole, is something wrong?" A concened voice brought him back to reality.

"I'm fine, Zane. Just leave me alone. I can take care of this myself." Cole snapped, snatching his hand back. "I'll..." He looked to Zane's eyes. Even though he held a blank expression, in his eyes, he looked confused and... hurt? The Earth Ninja shook his head.

"I'll just go." With that, he rushed out the kitchen, unable to get Zane's eyes out of his mind.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Finally. I finished this chapter. This was a little difficult, considering that Cole is a character that I haven't typed in a while._**

**_Anyways, did I fail on making Cole shy/uncomfortable/resistant? I think I did._**

**_You see, I'm trying to make chapters longer than the last which is why it took me so long. (And I just realized how much shorter this chapter is compared to the last one.)_**

**_Anyway, please leave a review and I'll try to update faster. So, see ya next time._**


	5. Chapter 5: Warning Signs

**_Author's Note:_****_ Woopie! Another EC Chapter Finally!_**

**_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this but I actually feel excited about keeping this one. I just... I really like how it's going so far. It's gradually building up to the plot, but we'll still have some fluffy moments._**

**_Yes, Glaciershipping is now officially in here. We're going to have such a ride._**

**_Anyways, I don't think any of you want to hear me rant so, let's go. NOW!_**

* * *

The Sensei sat in a lotus position while the incense of the Spirit Smoke wavered throughout the room. His eyelids fluttered as he spoke lowly in another language, though the senior warrior stops when he hears a low whispering. Silence suddenly penetrates the whispering and he immediately knows something is wrong. His gray eyes snap open as a scene appears before him.

He could see Lloyd receiving another award with a smile. Yet with the time he's been with him, he could tell it was fake but it fooled the other people into thinking he was okay. It changes to another scene. The said Green Ninja had been walking for, what looked like, a few minutes. He took a seat on a nearby bench as the world around him grew quiet. It looks... peaceful... but then.. what was wrong? Wait.. what's this? There's a figure in the background. A very familiar figure.

The figure followed his nephew's form as it grinned and chuckled lowly._ "Soon... You'll be mine... My dear."_

The Sensei immediately gasped and fell back as if he had been hit harshly. Panting lightly, he only stared to the now fading smoke. The eyes he'd seen only glued to his thoughts._ 'What was that?'_ He thought in an uncharacteristic manner. He knew the Spirit Smoke never lied, yet this time... just this once.. he wished it did. His nephew seemed to have caught someone's eye and that someone, he didn't think he'd see ever again nor did he want his nephew to know of him.

"Brother, are you alright?" A voice snapped back to reality. His head turned to see his brother, kneeling to him.

He sat upwards and cleared his throat, "Ah, I'm fine brother.. My mind has just been elsewhere ever since Lloyd defeated the Overlord. Is there a reason you're in here, Garmadon?"

The elder brother gave him a blank stare with a look in his eyes. Ah, he knows that look. That's the look he'd give when he has detected a- "Really Wu? I've known you for years and you attempt to use a white lie to evade me?" Wu had to admit both of their lie detecting skills had improved over the years together and apart.

"*sigh.* I guess you're right." Wu grabbed his staff. "I was just startled."

"Uh-oh. You never get startled easily. What's wrong now?" Garmadon asked. He was willing to open up and try to make up all the lost time.

Wu sighed. No point in avoiding the question. Even if he did try, he would end up failing. "I fear one of our own will be in danger."

"What do you mean? Who's-." The younger's expression gave him the answer. "Okay. Who do I need to beat now?"

"Brother, do try to keep your peace oath. We wouldn't want your reputation to go back to the way it was."

"Who cares about me? This is my son who's going to be in danger. And you think I won't interfere with this?" The elder stood straight, frowning slightly at the younger.

"No. I know you will, but we must be patient. We may or may not know who we are up against, although we don't know what abilities they gained over time." Wu explained, "Besides, Lloyd can defend himself and if he needs help, I think we'll know."

Garmadon wanted to argue, but he knew that the Sensei was right. The ex-dark lord now Sensei nodded, "I know and that's what I'm worried about."

* * *

The Fire Ninja shifted uncomfortably as he inhaled and exhaled. His golden eyes flickered as his brain processed what happened earlier. He could still remember it. The fact that Lloyd agreed to go the festival was still fresh in his mind. This was his chance. He couldn't screw it up. He mustn't screw up.

The only thing is, he had to be discreet about it. Why? Well he doesn't exactly want an angry Ex-Dark Lord slash Sensei on him. That's the last thing he needed to ruin everything. He sighed. Of course, Garmadon, being a father, was going to protect his only son. The same way his own father protected him and Nya. So on and so forth. Kai sighed._ 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea.'_ He thought, '_It might work, but what if-. No. Just... Let's just stick with the plan and hope it works out. Yeah_.' Dear Gods, saying that he was unsure would be an understatement.

He needed to know if the Energy Wielder felt the same way. He did grab a hold of his hand earlier today, but that could've been just to get his attention.'_**His hand felt so... rough but delicate.. I wonder.. How would his pale skin feel against yours?**_' _'Oh, don't even think about that now! That's a little early to think about it, isn't it?_'**_ 'But you want it.. You know you do.'_ **Kai huffed. He was definitely not going to give in to that fire inside. He has to resist. He knew better than to give in. Last time he did, it was when they were training before Lloyd ever came onto the team and after the Hypnobrai had been released. The fire allowed itself to spread across the training grounds.

Thankfully, it didn't burn much, but... he didn't want that to happen again. Especially if it happened and Lloyd was nearby. He would get hurt and Kai would regret it. As much as he shouldn't bottle up fire, he had to. He must.

He yawned lightly and proceeded to lie down on his mattress. His mind began to drift while he fought to keep his eyes open. His efforts were futile. It wasn't before long that he fell asleep letting himself fall into the land of dreams.

* * *

_A small flame lit up in the dark atmosphere. It flickered and swayed. It stood in loneliness before another appeared. A ball of light glowed just across the area. It turned and shifted slightly before facing the flame. They both stood for a moment, as if staring to one another before attempting to reach to the other._

_The flame stretched across the area while the ball of light attempted to move but it only grew brighter. The flame turned into a fire. The fire rose and quickly took a figure. The red flames made up most of its body while orange went to the top of its head and the golden hue swirled around before stopping and forming into a pair of eyes._

_The Fire Elemental only watched as the Golden-Green ball of light had difficulty forming. It took some time but it had finally formed into its own body. Green took most of its body while gold outlined and flowed through it, making it look like a green magma being instead of it being an Energy Entity._

_The Energy Elemental looked around before its 'eyes' had landed onto the Fire Elemental. A curious expression took place on its face. The masculine figure stood up and tried to walk to the fiery being, but it wobbled and fell over. This caused the other to dash forward, leaving a fiery trail behind him and catching the entity. The emerald being looked embarrassed but stood with the other's assistance._

_They both stared at one another. The fiery being noticed that, despite the Energy Elemental being mostly green and gold, its eyes had a strange tint of red. It intrigued him and seemingly hypnotized him. The fiery masculine figure looked to their intertwined hands and noticed that his fire and the other's energy mingled nearly perfectly before he saw some steam rising. The steam darkened into smoke and a small green flame encased their hands._

_The energetic being looked at them in curiosity before stepping closer to the other. If their hands could do that, then could the rest of their bodies do that too? His eyes gave off a flustered expression, but he tilted his head as if trying to smile. If the Fire Elemental could smirk, he would, but due to having no mouth, he couldn't do expressions or speak... In this situation though, he didn't have to. He didn't need to speak and he could do a few expressions with his 'eyes' instead._

_His eyes went from a calm expression to awe when the other leaned onto him as he watched their elements intermingle with one another. Green fiery tendrils circled around the two. Awe and amazement took place on the elementals' faces. It was definitely a magnificent sight.. but all too soon even the brightest moments can become clouded with an unknown darkness._

_The darkness that was once comforting around them suddenly turned menacing. A dark tendril purged into their atmosphere and launched itself to the two. It pierced through their aura and wrapped itself around the green entity. It pulled him away from the fiery being only for the said elemental to give chase. The chasing continued before they came close to a figure._

_Well.. It wasn't as much of a figure but more of a shadow. The shadow being looked too ghastly and dark to see it, but it definitely had an outline. It looked to be a creature of some sort and it turns out that the tendril was its tail. Its half-lidded silver eyes looked to the struggling Energy Elemental. The said being gave a fearful expression in his eyes._

_A voice spoke softly, but it rang out perfectly for the other two to hear._

_**"Do not be afraid, my dear. You'll be mine and soon you won't have to worry about this-"** Silver eyes glared at the Fire Elemental, "**devil**."_

_The fiery individual launched a fireball only to have it stopped. "**Ah. ah. ah. I don't think you'd want to hurt this one**." The dark entity smirked lightly, holding the still struggling emerald being closer. Teeth bared from the ghastly shadow. His head turned to the Energy being as a forked tongue poked through and licked his cheek._

_The Fire Elemental emitted a growl and charged. His running start came to an end as dark tendrils wrapped around him. He was prepared to burn them off until he felt an unbearable pain. Steam came off him. Water. It hurt so much.. His body dampened even more with his flames burnt out. He squirmed, hoping to get out._

_**"Choose my dear. Be with me... or this fiery ruffian burns out for good."** The shadow entity hissed to the Energy Wielder. The emerald being looked to the ruby individual whom shook his head before looking back to the creature._

_There was no answer for it had been interrupted.. by an alarm. The whole scene disappeared as fast as it __came._

* * *

Kai's eyes snapped open and he leaned up a little too quickly, causing dots to blind his vision. He slowly lay back down to let his eyes adjust to the sunrise. What was that? He thought. It made sense in one way but in another, it confused him.

He would speak to the Senseis about it.. but being his stubborn self, he'd have to make sense of it first.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**** Well, this took a little more work, but I like how it turned out. *looks to the doubters* SEE YOU GUYS, I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE PLOT SOON! *looks to the audience.* Well, I'm glad to have updated for those who anticipated this. I'm sorry to not have updated sooner. You probably know why I didn't when I could've.. but things have been going on and.. *breathes in deeply before sighing lowly.***_

**_Anyways, thank you for reading and please review below. *yawns* I'll update as soon as possible and I hope you are satisfied for now. Bye~. *collapses onto keyboard and falls asleep.*_**

**_*Wakes up and edits a few things.* Sorry for the misspelling and grammar errors._**

**_A long while later, I began the copy-paste process from FF docs to Google docs. I found the grammar errors I missed and I fixed them. Don't worry, Chapter 6 is nearly complete and I'll post it sooner than you think._**


	6. Chapter 6: Glaring Eyes

_**Author's Note:**__** I'm so glad that I've updated. I was getting a little worried for a little while there.. Much has happened. There's been ups and downs. My favorite classes go by too quick and the ones I hate take too long.**_

**_Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

The next few hours had made Kai nervous. Why? Well, first off he woke up from some strange dream. He thought he should tell Sensei Wu, considering that a part of him still didn't trust Garmadon, but him being his stubborn self, he decided that he should make sense of it himself. Secondly, being lost in his thoughts for too long, he accidentally burned what would have been breakfast. The others were actually worried, especially Lloyd. Thirdly, he still wanted the plan to work.

What plan is he working on? Someone might ask. Well, if he told that person, it would spoil the surprise. The only one he has told was his sister. Yeah, she knew what he would be doing. He even remembers the conversation he had with her.

_"You sure you want to go on about this, Kai? Your skills are kinda... you know."_

_"I know, but.. that was just me rushing through it. I can't do that again. Not this time... Not with what I want to make."_

_"Yeah, but you were making weapons not-."_

_"I know. I know, but you know that's not going to stop me."_

_"*sigh* So, I've noticed. Just be careful. I don't think you want to singe off your-"_

_"NYA!"_

_She giggled at him._

*Sigh* Yep. Everything is going to go just fine. So why would he be so.. so.. Oh what's the right word? Nervous? Ah, whatever he was feeling it made him a little.. queasy. _Don't mess this up._ He kept telling himself. Even though it was repetitive, he had to remind himself. **_'Oh look..' _**Kai's head instintively turned, _**'There he is..'**_ He swallowed. Yeah.. There he is. He watched as the golden blonde hummed softly and zipped up his pack.

Despite the fact that Lloyd was preparing to go all around Ninjago, Kai felt like he should.. just distract him.. just for a little bit. **_Go on. Give him something to think about. _**He swallowed. _'No.. That wouldn't be right.' _Yeah. Even Kai knew better than to... to.. _Oh good gods._ He shifted slightly, feeling himself heat up. _No. Don't think that now... __**Not yet.**_ It took Kai a moment to tell that voice to shut up. It only chuckled before going silent. He sighed and smiled to Lloyd, who seemed to have noticed him and smiled back.

The usually brave fire shinobi would approach, but there was one problem.

"-I'm just making sure you're safe, son."

"I know, dad. I know."

Yep. His father just had to be nearby. Great. Just great. Kai groaned lowly and facepalmed. He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked around right before his golden eyes met with a pair of aged chestnut eyes. _Garmadon._ Kai thought rather coldly. The Sensei glared at him like he had some sort of grudge against the red shinobi. As wise as it would've been to back down, the crimson spinjitzu master stood. There was no way he was going to back down to him, not after all that's happened...Whether if he was good or bad, some things.. may or may not have changed so easily.

Luckily before either of them made a move, Lloyd called out to his father for some help. The ex-dark lord scowled at Kai for a moment before leaving him. The brunet heard a small sigh and instinctively went into a stance. Only to see that it was his Sensei.

"Calm yourself, Kai. It is only me." Wu spoke softly, but sternly.

Kai bowed in apology, "Sorry Sensei."

"It is quite alright, although." Kai braced himself for a lecture. "You seemed troubled... Is anything on your mind?"

Kai mentally gave a wince. Should he tell him of that dream?.. He should, but then Sensei would keep questioning him and the others would quickly catch wind of it and they too would question him, leaving him with little time to get on with his plan. He'd lose his chance and-. "No. Nothing in mind. I'm fine, Sensei." He decided to lie. It may have not been smart to do that, but.. he had his reasons.

Wu stared at the fire Ninja for a moment, "Are you certain?" Yep. Another lie detected. *Sigh* Honestly, no one should really doubt his skills just because he was old.

"I'm sure, Sensei Wu. I'm sure." Kai replied. The bearded man stared for a moment before shaking his head and sighing. Kai should know better than to lie to his teacher, but... if he had reasons to, then fine. He'll come clean eventually.. Perhaps even sooner.. Or maybe later.

Wu nodded in response, "Alright then." Kai turned to leave before his mentor spoke, "But please do tell me what's wrong next time you come around." Kai sighed and nodded, replying with a 'yes Sensei.' The Fire Ninja left the Sensei alone, heading back to his room. The teacher only shook his head and sighed.

"Something the matter, brother?" The gray-haired elder spoke.

"No.. I'm just wondering if Kai noticed that he's being just as obvious as you were when you fell for Misako." Wu replied to his sibling.

"Hey, I was _not_ that obvious... Was I?"

"A little." The younger pinched his fingers with a little space to add emphasis.

"Hmph." Wu chuckled at his reaction.

"But still, don't you think that he's being obvious?"

"Hmm... I suppose so." Garmadon nodded, crossing his arms while still frowning. "Hmph... I still don't like it you know."

Wu shook his head at him. "I had noticed... but you have to know that you'll have to come to accept it when they do get together."

"_If _they get together." The elder spoke lowly.

The younger sighed once more. Even though, Garmadon was reluctant about it and protective of his son, he would one day have to accept it. After all, the last thing that needed to happen was a dispute between father and son. That would only cause a drift to enlarge and be near impassable to cross. The conversation they just had came to a halt. Silence invited itself over the atmosphere and it stayed there for a short period of time.

Why a short period of time? Well, the silence was then kicked out the door when the two teachers looked to the direction of a crashing sound.

"You don't think that's-?"

"I sincerely hope not."

* * *

Kai looked up at the predicament he was in. He tried his best not to feel flustered, but that didn't seem to work. What happened?

Well, you see.. Kai was still deep in his thoughts before Jay tried to chat with him. Unfortunately Jay didn't get much conversation like he wanted and he went to pester someone else, probably Cole. After the Lightning Ninja tried to talk, Lloyd noticed something wasn't right and went to speak to the Fire Ninja himself.

That was until Kai found himself missing a step on a staircase to the lower deck and he tumbled downwards in a ball motion. Somehow he ended up on his back, therefore he was looking upwards to a certain someone. Can you guess who it is? If you guessed Lloyd, then you're right. The brunet looked up at the blonde.

Lloyd had a smile from laughing at him going down the stairs like he did. He failed to look a little concerned, due to laughing at him. Golden eyes met with dark rubies. The Energy Master decided to take a seat next to Kai. Lloyd looked down at the Fire Master, still keeping a small smile. Kai sighed softly. With a sweet and innocent smile like that, he had to smile back at the Green Ninja.

"So... you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"No~. What do you think~?" Kai replied.

Lloyd chuckled lightly and sighed. _'Yeah... This seems nice.'_ Kai thought. Even though he had a stinging sensation from falling down the stairs, he had to sit up, though this caused his hand to slide and place itself next to Lloyd's. The Green Ninja's smiled faded and his face grew red.

"K-Kai..?"

Kai had already noticed the situation. At first he was flustered, but... he suppose it couldn't hurt to hmm.. be a little... cheeky? If that was the right word.

"Yes~, Yoshi?" He smirked.

The Red Ninja thought it was going to work. At least until Lloyd huffed and pulled his hand back, crossing his arms. " HEY! I am not like that damn dinosaur."

"Well... You are green like him. All you need is just the big nose, short tail, red plates and that shell on your back."

"I guess, but I don't do that _tongue_ thing." Lloyd pointed out.

Kai responded with a smirk, "And how would I know?"

The Energy Elemental huffed and pouted. Kai chuckled as he saw Lloyd's blush reaching to his ears. He was _almost_ as red as his suit. Almost is the keyword. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Lloyd glanced back to him, trying to ignore him.

"Oh come on! You can't ignore me forever!"

Lloyd didn't respond before sighing. Even if he did try to ignore him, it would fail. He looked back to see the gold eyes on him. _Hmm..._ Lloyd processed his thoughts. "I guess... you're right." Was what he responded with. He uncrossed his arms and his hand met with Kai's tanned hand. He hadn't noticed how much smaller or paler his hand was while being compared to Kai's. Well, that's an overstatement. He did notice but... he just didn't bother caring... until now.

Ruby met Gold. _Those eyes.._ They were like a hypnotizing flame, beckoning for him to come closer. He swallowed near audibly and moved closer, slowly beginning to lean in. His eyes hooded slightly. Kai's smile faltered slightly, but it was still there. **_'Go on... Just one taste wouldn't hurt...'_**His head leaned in as well, but he paused. _'I-.. I can't.. It's just.. Not time yet.' __**'But look... he looks like he wants this too.' **__'But-' __**'Oh for the Gods' sake, just shut up and kiss him already.'**_ As much as he would fight this fire, it was right... He could just... just... No, he couldn't... Not yet.

Kai pulled away, making the small distance between them enlarge. He took his hand back and stood up. Lloyd looked at him, confused and... No that couldn't be... He mentally shook his head and looked away.

He gave Lloyd a hand. "Come on, let's get you back up. Don't want _someone_ to come looking for you."

The Green Ninja nodded and took the hand he was given. "Alright." He stood up with the help of the Fire Ninja before letting go of his hand while going up the stairs.

Kai looked like he was reaching up to him before swinging his hand back to his side and sighing. **_'Nice going, hot shot. You were just a few centimeters off from kissing him and you had to bail.. Chances between you and him are low.' _**He shook his head. _'No. There's still a chance.. I know it... I can feel it.'_

Kai sighed softly for possibly the upteenth time, but this time, it was for a good reason. _Just wait for me Lloyd... I'm not letting go easily. _He smiled. _Not this time._

He proceeded up the stairs, unaware of a pair of eyes following after him from the darkest of corners.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__**FINALLY~! YEEEES! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! *sigh.* I feel so much better now that I did. I admit it took me longer than I anticipated, but... I still updated it for you guys.**_

**_There's not much to say and well... I hope you review/follow/favorite this fanfic... Anyways, I hope you found this enjoyable and I'll see you next time... That is if I don't die. *cough, cough, cough, cough.*_**

**_Edit- Sorry I found a few spelling errors, fixed them and had to reupload this. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Clear As Crystal

**_Author's Note:_****_ Well... This is.. going well.. Again, I need to find a deadline for these fanfics. I know. I'm kinda tired of not typing as much as I used to._**

**_Yes, I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter to come for so long. I just wanted to get things right and then I could type it out._**

**_*sighs.* Well... Here it is... I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Lloyd sighed as the Bounty hovered above the city. Here it is, his first stop. Ninjago City. He looked back towards the gang. From left to right, there was Sensei Wu, Dr. Julien, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, his mother and his father. His eyes quickly looked around, wondering where the heck Kai went. _'He probably doesn't want to see me go.'_ Oh Lloyd, you have no idea.

He didn't know it, but Kai was in the bridge watching out the window. *Sigh* He shouldn't be moping here... He should be out there... Telling him good luck and to be safe.. but here he is, too scared to face the Golden Ninja after what happened. **_'You were so close... and you had to ruin it!'_** Kai sighed. _'I know. I know... but it just.. didn't feel right.'_ The Fire Master thought. He looked down at the floor before looking back up out the window. He watched as everyone began to leave.. except for.. **_'The least you can do... is go get him.'_** He swallowed.

Dear Gods, what happened to the bravery he had when he faced all the enemies they had? '_Where did it all go?'_ He wondered. Kai shifted on his feet. **_'Will you go after him before you regret it?!' _**Kai quickly nodded before dashing out of the bridge. He can make it... He can make it... He was close to the deck. Golden eyes watch as the Green Ninja began getting closer to the edge of the ship.

_'No... Not yet...'_ He felt his feet burn. He couldn't stand there and watch him go... but he couldn't rush ahead, he might look like he was.. going for an attack. Steadily, he slowly made his way to Lloyd before speaking, "Leaving so soon, Yoshi?"

Lloyd jumped sightly, causing him to clumsily nearly fall forward off the ship. Kai gave an immediate reaction and grabbed Lloyd's wrist, pulling him further away from the edge. "Whoa" was what Lloyd gave out while being pulled back.

"Careful. You almost fell right there." Kai chuckled softly.

Lloyd gave a small pout. "You just... surprised me."

The Fire Ninja smirked, "I scared you, didn't I?"

He huffed at his teacher and crossed his arms. "I wasn't scared."

The Red Elemental chuckled, "Sure~ you were."

Kai's grip loosened slightly, allowing Lloyd's wrist to slip away slightly, but Kai's grip returned. This time... It was onto Lloyd's hand. The brunet hadn't noticed, but the blonde did. Red eyes flickered between their hands and the other's Golden eyes. It took Kai a moment before he noticed too. Kai gripped Lloyd's hand a little awkwardly and he let go before slowly gripping it in a more comfortable manner. The Green Ninja felt a little flustered, but... he had to smile. Gold met up with Red.

**_'Go on... Just please. For the sake of your gods. Give him _**_something** to think about!'**_ Kai wanted to give in... He wanted to... He felt something ignite and spark to life. The spark became a flame... Kai slowly began leaning in unconsciously. Lloyd stood still, feeling Kai's heat.. It was comforting. He felt flustered when he saw Kai's tongue wet his lips. The Elemental Master shifted on his feet slightly before feeling himself lean in as well.

**_'Oh, hohohoho. It looks like he wants this too~.'_** Kai's eyes snapped open. _'What..?!' _He pulled back, not only for Lloyd's sake and his own sanity, but also the fact that he heard someone clear their throat. Lloyd's eyes had snapped open as well.

"D-Dad?" Lloyd stuttered.

Garmadon sighed and told in a joking manner, "No~. It's your uncle Wu. Of course, it's me." He placed his staff to stand by itself and crossed his arms, "Now Lloyd, shouldn't you be going?.. Kai if you don't mind."

The Fire Elemental quickly let go of Lloyd's hand.

"Y-yeah... Sorry Kai.. I guess I'll.. see ya soon?"

He heard the uncertainty in the blonde's voice and he could've swore he felt his heart break a little. "Yeah.. See ya around." With that he watched as Lloyd approached the edge and jumped A few moments later he heard the roar of the Golden Dragon and watched as he flew in the distance, disappearing. He heard the tap of a bamboo staff and turned his head, meeting chestnut eyes. Garmadon glared at the Master of Fire.

"Don't. Even. Try. Anything." He warned to the younger.

Kai wanted to lower his head, but instead he stared back at the Sensei. He crossed his arms and glared back. If looks could kill, well... let's just say it won't end very pretty for either of them. It wasn't long before he watched the elder leave. He sighed and unfolded his arms. _**'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DAMMIT! YOU WERE SO CLOSE AND THAT OLD MAN HAD TO RUIN IT!' **_He winced at that. It felt like his ears were ringing at that very moment.

Kai sighed. _'I know.. but.. I almost-' **'What? Kissed him? Yeah you almost did, until Mr. Ex Dark Lord had to ruin it.'**_ The Red Ninja shifted on his feet. He.. He guessed he really was close.. so close to just.. *sigh* _**'So... What are ou going to do now?' **_Kai thought about it for a moment before feeling a lightbulb go off with a 'ding'. _'Well.. Nothing says I can't get that plan in action.' **'Ahh.. That can work. The problem is the amount of time you have.'**_

_'I know.. but... this is my chance.'_ Kai smiled before whistling. It took a few moments before he heard large flapping wings. "Flame, good to see you!" He yelled to him.

The familiar red markings and silvery-red-white pupils told the Ninja that this was his former pet. He huffed in a greeting.

"So.. I was wondering if you could help me." Kai began, "I need a ride around Ninjago myself, but uhh.. I don't have my Blade Cycle anymore so...?" The other dragon heads just rolled their eyes and they lowered themselves along with Flame. "Thanks, buddy."

With that, Kai flew off to his first destination. The Mountain of Impossible Heights.

* * *

One is probably wondering why a Fire Ninja would need to go back to his first home with his brethren? Well... let's just say, he found something. Was that something on the mountain? Nope. In fact, it was _in _the mountain. Yep, he found something and didn't bother speaking about it. His Sensei probably knew considering that this mountain was first his teacher's home before he even had students.

He flew in and landed on the top with the Ultra Dragon. The Fire Ninja jumped off the dragon and looked around. He went to the edge and scaled the mountain... If he was correct then it should be.. this way. He carefully found a ledge and began shuffling to the side. Later he found himself on the other side of the mountain. Sure there were loose places and narrow ledges, but soon that ledge turned larger and larger before becoming a safe, yet rocky pathway.

His eyes looked around, scanning the area. _'It should be right around here somewhere.. AHA! There you are!' _He quickly found what he was looking for and went for it, quickly running to the entrance of the cave.

You see, there is a difference between _looking_ and _seeing._ Looking at this cave, it looked dark and sinister, but actually going deeper and seeing it.. you'll find something rather.. marvelous, for lack of better word. What's so "marvelous" about this cave? You ask. One should actually see it for themselves.

Going deeper and deeper, he found it... It went from rocky terrain to a.. glowing crystal farm. Yeah, he didn't say anything because one, no one would believe him and two, if there was anyone else who knew they would've gladly had their hands on these beauties.. _Especially_ on the Green crystals. At first, it reminded him of an emerald, a _glowing_ emerald, but now he couldn't help but think of someone. Blonde hair, green clothing that covered his pale skin, wine colored eyes... '_Lloyd..'_

**_'Really? You're thinking of him like THAT now? Geez, and I thought I was desperate.' '_**_N-no.. that's not what I meant by-.' **'Hehe. I know.'**_ Kai shook his head and sighed, before looking to the crystal. He had to be careful, for he did one wrong move, he would damage it and it would lose its glow. He didn't want that. The green crystal would become as lifeless and gray like a stone if it were damaged. So instead of a pickaxe, he grabbed a hammer and chisel. _**'Yep... This is going to take a while.' **'Hmph. It'll be worth it in the end.'_ He sighed softly and carefully began his mining with a few taps of his tools.

* * *

Hours upon hours, Kai kept working towards the crystal by chiseling around the crystal and breaking off the rock. Now.. you may think that he grew impatient and decided to go back to the Bounty, grab a pick axe and crack his way through. He actally did think about that, but then.. he would have to leave his work unfinished and the crystal would've been damaged if he'd rush through. So instead of being rash, he decided to calm down a little and do the right thing. _'Just keep working.. I'm almost...there.' _He thought.

A few more minutes passed and he was close.. _'Just a few more.'_ Kai panted lightly.. and finally he saw the chisel get near the crystal. Panicking, he went to make sure he didn't accidentally chip it off. _'Please. Please. Please. Please.' _It wasn't. _'Oh thank the Gods.'_ He sighed in relief. Now... the problem was.. how was he going to get it out without hurting it in any way.

_'**Hurting it? Who are you? Cole? Only he'd be able to break through this without an issue.' **_His conscious was right. He wouldn't be able to hurt it, even if he tried.. then again, you can never be too sure. His gloved hand gripped on the crystal, rocking it side to side and up and down slightly. _'It needs a little more work.'_ He thought before slowly beginning to work again.

A few more minutes to a near hour, he finally got to the crystal. _**'Finally!'**_ Kai sighed softly and shook his head slightly before looking to the glowing crystal. He smiled softly as he wrapped a cloth around it. He didn't need anyone seeing it... especially those at his first home for that was his next destination.

_'Ignacia, here I come.'_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_****_ Finally! The chapter is finished! *sighs before inhaling sharply and feeling around my neck.* Hey! Where's my necklace?_**

**_*a random person in the crowd jumps on stage with a wig, glasses and a necklace.* Hey look I'm G-K!_**

**_Me: *sarcastically* ah-ha ah-ha! Gimme that! *snatches the necklace back.*_**

_(Review if you get the reference)_

**_So... things happened and.. IT'S A NEW YEAR! WOOHOO! RAISE YOUR HAND THAT YOU'RE GLAD TO BE ALIVE STILL! *looks around.* Wow. Plenty of you... _****_*ahem* Anyways, I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one. Believe me when I said I tried. I wanted to go further but.. I felt that it wouldn't be right, so I ended up with just this._**

**_Look on the bright side though, I still updated and I'm glad I did. Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you when I update next time. Bye~!_**


End file.
